Ghoul DXD
by snowyassas1n
Summary: Currently under massive rewrite!


AN: ok so i was wanting to write a tokyo ghoul storie with haise(kaneki) as a ccg investigator from the start but i kept coming up stuck on how to start the storie so i decided on this a tokyo ghoul/dxd crossover since i can write that plotline wayyy easier there will be differences from the story obviously but issei will still have his whole harem, now i wont spoil more than just saying Haise(which is how i will be refering to kaneki) will have five girls in total and no more and you will see why.

Ages: Haise 18(pre canon) 21(canon)

Hinami 15(pre canon) 18(canon)

Rias 15(pre canon) 18(canon)

Akeno same as rias

Kiba 14(pre canon) 17(canon)

Issei same as kiba

Koneko 13(pre canon) 16(canon)

Haise Sasaki had finally done it after all of his ghoul friends died except one he snapped and become the special class investigator as well as A SSS-class ghoul he is today. He used to be known as the one-eyed centipede until he finally fixed his mental state thanks to Hinami being his rock. He is now known as the one-eyed fallen angel thanks to his kakugan mutating from centipede to a ukaku version which looked like black angel wings and his mask being white with just a holy cross going across it(picture Lisa's hollow mask), he still has his normal kagune from Riza.

He achieved the goal of the CCG the complete eradication of the ghoul race with his final battle with Eto ending the battle and technically the CCG's job. The last two ghouls alive today are him and Hinami, which became a assitant special class investigator as well as a SS class ghoul with the moniker The angel for her Kagunes appearance and her personality she even upgraded to her own kakuja after a few cannibilism missions which takes the form of tiara atop her head and dual sword like appenages, the CCG allowing him to spare her thanks to his and her rank. Hinami admitted to falling for him and Haise told her he would work out his feelings after the war which he now freely could. The only snag they ran across is when they start a family they restart the ghoul race as well. The CCG said as reward they had been using thier over the top research team and combining it with all the ghouls Kagune the have collected over the years they created a machine that supposedly will send them into a different dimension, at which they will destroy the machine afterwards so to not link whatever world they go to. Haise and Hinami agreed saying this there will be peace for this world.(hey if they can somehow shrink those huge ass kagune into breif cases which they never explained how them i am using that loophole to where they distort space into a bigger machine than they do the quinqe.).

"Well Haise i hope you and Hinami a happy life, thank you for all the hard work you and Hinami-chan may keep your quinqe's we gave you" spoke Arima the new Director of CCG.

"Thank Muramasa and Kurikara may come in handy for us wherever we end up Arima-san. We are ready now if you are" Said Haise.

" Activate the portal" spoke Arima.

"May we never see each other again Haise" he said

"Likewise Arima-san, lets go Hina-chan" replied Haise.

"Hai Haise-kun ja ne CCG" spoke Hinami in her cheerful tone.

Haise and Hinami hand and hand walked into the portal towards thier new lives.

"Alright they are through destroy the portal." ordered Arima.

"Hai portal detonates in ten seconds." spoke the grunt.

The same time Gremory mansion in the dining hall

The gremorys were all seated having a relaxing evening dining. Sirzechs was Sisconing out over Rias and she was getting embarrased by him as usual. The parents were laughing over this until out of a nowhere a portal looking like it was directly attached to the dimensional gap appeared. The family tensed preparing for whatever was coming out what were not expecting were two people walking out holding hands. The first was a boy appearing to be arround the age of 18 with white hair with grey and black streaks going through it. He had on a silk black button up shirt with a white tie and a gray suitvest over it wearing black slacks carrying a suitecase that looked ornatley desinged which was black with gold motifs decorating it. The girl had short blond hair the same shirt tie and vest as the boy but she had a gray skirt to go with it she appeared a little younger than the boy and she had the same type of briefcase.

What made them tense a little bit more was that they smelled of blood and they smelled inhuman.

"huuuh i swear the CCG's technology sucks sometimes i was hoping to be in a clearing not someones house." sighed Haise.

"Well just be glad we arrived somewhere with humans and not creatures or worse killed by the hop" retorted Hinami.

"Well that proves my theory of you not being humans" muttered Sirzechs.

"Hoh then can i assume your not human as well you certainly dont smell the part." replied Haise.

"You would assume correct Mr..." inquired Sirzechs.

"Haise Sasaki and she is Hinami Fueguchi" replied Haise.

"Well back on topic Mr. Sasaki we are devils and from what i inquired your dimesnion hoppers then?" asked Sirzechs.

"Yes may we sit this will be a lengthy explanation i am actually glad your devils and not humans otherwise this conversation wouldve sucked which you will see why in my explanation." said Haise taking a seat with Hinami after receving a nod.

A long explanation later which took about 2 hours we arrive at the present.

"Soo let me see if i have all of it, First you two are the last of your race which are called ghouls which are like superhumans with weapons made of thier RC organ(forgot what it was called), you eat other human flesh since its the only thing you can eat, which if you do not eat you will starve and go mental, and you too joined the organization this CCG to help eradicate all ghouls and after having annihilated your own race for peace the CCG created a dimension hopping machine which they destroyed after you hopped correct." asked Sirzechs.

"Hai got it one and for proof ill release my Kagune" spoke Haise releasing for blood red tentacles from his back.

"I have a second form as well but i dont like using it unless its life or death." said Haise.

"alriight i believe now question whats with the breifcases." asked Sirzechs.

"ahh since it was immposible for the CCG to battle ghouls since they were just human they took defeated ghouls kagune and converted it into Quinqe's which are stored into these breifcases for them to use." Haise said pressing the button on his breifcase releasing a katana that looked to be made of blood with a black handle.

"Hmmm alright i think i have everything ok i have a proposition for you." Sirzechs said.

At seeing Haise's eyebrow raised he continued. "Seeing as how you two will need to secure a food source and a way to live in this world i would like you to become the final two members of my peerage" he said. At this the quiet family gasped in shock since this was huge.

"Three questions before i answer how will you secure a food source?, whats a peerage? and why does your family think this is such a big deal?" questioned Haise.

"Three very good questions Haise-kun, the first is easy we own a human morgue and would be able to secure bodies for you easily and then we could freeze them and ill teach you a spell thats a little dimesional storage that way you have a constant food source and wont have to hunt." answered Sirzechs.

"I would be entirley grateful for that." said Haise as well as Hinami nodding.

"The last two questions can be answered at the same time and too answere them let me give you a history lesson there was a great war...(skipping that long explanation watch dxd if you need it) and thus here we are now." said Sirzechs.

"So we landed in royaltys house basically and this peerage system will converts us into devils in which if your ever had this rating game we would fight for you, we can also gain higher ranks to create a peerage of our own, in doing this we gain a place to live and a food source. What do you think Hinami-chan?" Haise asked.

"We should do it Haise-kun." at her response he nodded to Sirzechs.

"Execellent alright lets see" replied sirzechs pulling out a glowing red rook and a four pawn pieces.

"Please lay down Haise-kun Hinami-chan." spoke sirzechs.

When they layed down two red magic circles lit up under them. "I, Sirzechs Gremory Lucifer, resurect thee Haise Sasaki to be my rook, rise and rejoice your new life!" Intoned Sirzechs as his mutation rooks sank into Haise. When it sank in he turned to Hinami.

"I, Sirzechs Gremory Lucifer, Ressurect thee Hinami Fueguchi to be my knight, rise and rejoice your ne life." he spoke again Hinami recieved mutated knights as well.

When the flash was done everyone gasped. The reason being Haise straight out had ten bat like wings and hinami had six. Haise also had red highlights added to his hair.

"Well i new youd be strong thanks to you not being human from the start but i never wouldve guessed ultimate-class level, and hinami being at high-class level. This is awesome welcome to your new life." spoke Sirzechs cheerfuly.

1 year later

Haise and Hinami were both standing before the Satans.

"Haise Sasaki you are hereby promoted to high-class devil, Hinami Fueguchi you are promtoed to high-class devil as well. Congratulations" spoke Sirzechs.

"From this point forward you may create your own peerages." Spoke Ajuka.

"Umm if it wouldnt be any trouble may i join Haise-kuns peerage and make one later" asked Hinami.

"Thats acceptable you would need to join his peerage before taking on the king peice since a king cannot ressurect another king." answered Ajuka.

Ajuka walked down to Haise and spoke the ritual to give his evil peices(we dont know how they are recieved) and appeared a chess board.

"Hmm arent you the lucky one two mutated bishops and two mutated knights" spoke ajuka.

"The knights is perfect for me to trade Sirzechs with." spoke Haise.

"Haise since you will be recruiting for your new peerage you can travel the earth now for your recruits just check in once a week." spoke Sirzechs.

"acceptable i will fully return once my peerage is complete until the ja ne" spoke Haise.

2 years later

Sirzechs was in his office doing paperwork, his wife grayfia by his side making sure he did it. All of a sudden thier clans circle shined in his office.

Out stepped six people at seeing two of them he smiled. "Ahh Haise i thought you werent returning until your were done with your peerage?" questioned Sirzechs.

"I am done i just ended up recuiting all strong people" smiled Haise whilst sheepilshy rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me introduce you" he said.

"My queen...(almost tempted to stop here)Esdeath(yea i did that)no surname she was general that assimilated a ice demons blood taking its powers and became a powerful general for the youkai from the north." spoke Haise. Esdeath had long blue hair and had had a white military jacket and a white skirt she also had a white hat she had two black furry appenages that hung down her body coming from her head she said is was a side effect from the deomn blood.

"I was able to recruit her after she challenged me to a battle and i won." he spoke.

"Hmph of course i will follow you Haise-kun you have the perfect makings for my husband strength and your young." spoke Esdeath in her icy tone.

"Dont let her beauty fool you she is a Sadist." he added sheepishly while Esdeath looked away innocently.

"Moving on You already know my knight Hinami, so ill introduce Ariel Dai(oh yea i did that too from Is this zombie?)she was the director for the Magician's guild Golden Dawn. She is Naturally my bishop." He spoke. The girl in question was petite had silver hair that was in twin tails she had a white dress shirt a plaid skirt and a proffesors cloak(like a dctors cloak i guess) on.

"Aww i love you too Haise-kun hehehe" spoke the dreamy voice of Ariel.

"Again dont let her fool you there is a reason for her being a director." said haise.

"This is my rook Shinoa Hiragi(at that last name Sirzechs gasped) ahh i see you know her family yes she comes from the prestigous grim reaper Hiragi family of Hades's grim reaper army.(this will explain her badass scythe she is from owari no seraph). She is my rook." he announced.

"She is also very sarcastic and dont mention her height she is sensitive about it" he said this as he was removing a scythe from his throat.

"Haha i am just the cutest little thing though and i am still developing" she said with her 'Innocent' face Haise decided to call it.

" and last but not least is my Pawn Kurumi Tokisaki(yandere lovers unite! she is from date a live) she is diffcult to explain she was a spirit that was wreaking havoc in the familiar forest and after i defeated her she told me she has to leave this plane when she runs out of energy so i bound her to this plane by making her my pawn which somehow took up all eight peices i found out why when i discovered she had a power similiar to forbidden balor view in that it deals with time but she uses it to make her self immortal which is like lets say she is wounded well she brings her body back in time before it was wounded." he explained making Sirzechs gasp at implications of her ability. Kurumi wore a orang and black victorian style dress and a orange and black headband her hair was tyed up into two twintails but was shorter than ariels and it was black she had one eye thats black in color the other is yellow with a clock on it or would it be in it.

"She is a sadist just like Esdeath and she add to that by being a yandere." he explained and yelped when a light bullet grazed his cheek.

"oh my my did my sweet Haise call me a yandere i thought i told him that i would not try to kill the other four girls in his peerage if he loved me enough?" she questioned in a too sweet of a smile.

Haise nervously laughed at that and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well nice meeting you all and Haise nice peerage there also Haise ive got an assignment for you i want you to be a literature professor(his book writing and reading skills) for Kuoh academy where my ria-tan go's to i feel like things are going to be picking up soon and i would like you to watch over her, which is why i have a big enough house for you and your whole peerage already ready for you. Also could you present your wings please(he let out his twelve wings at that) right thats what i needed to see with the authority in me and the consent of the other three satans and since you have a full peerage your hereby ranked to satan-class meaning should any satan fall in battle you will be a prime candidate to take his or her place." spoke Sirzechs.

Haise just nodded at that. "Thank you Sirzechs-sama and i accept the mission and promotion." he said.

"Good now this is your new addess i suggest going there and getting comfortable classes begin in a week." he said as he dismissed them.

"Take care" said Haise before he and his peerage teleported away.

When he was gone Sirzechs spoke" whew i dont how he did it but his peerage is full of monsters. i feel sorry for whoever he face in a rating game."

"Indeed he gotten most powerful himself" spoke his wife.

"well i cant wait to see how things play out from now then." replied Sirzechs.

Arriving at thier eyebrow Haise's eye was twitching since his 'house' was not a'house' but a freaking victorian style mansion!

"i swear he does this just because he is rich well time to start something new right girls?" he questioned.

"Hai" they said.

"Hey Haise lets break our new bed in" spoke Kurumi in her seductive voice which cause the other girls to get a gleam in thier eyes.

Haise just sighed knowing there was no saying no now that they all had that gleam and smile. "at least no blood tonight" he pleaded to which Kurumi and eesdeath pouted but nodded. With that Haise's new experience in kuoh began.

Annnd done whew that took awhile to write now let me show his peerage

King-Haise Sasaki-tokyo ghoul

Queen-Esdeath-akame ga kiru

Bishop-Ariel Dai-is this a zombie?

Rook-Shinoa Hiragi-owari no seraph

Knight-Hinami Fueguchi-tokyo ghoul

Pawn-Kurumi Tokisaki-date a live

Read and review what you think i finally found a storie i want to write!


End file.
